Engineer
The engineer uses steam power to power all their tinker devices. Nothing is beyond an engineer's problem solving abilities. Creating an Engineer As you make your engineer, think about whether you are self taught or attended an engineering university. What did your character want to do with the skills of an engineer? What projects did your character attempt to learn about what can and cannot be done? Quick Build You can make an engineer quickly by following these suggestions. First, Intelligence should be your highest ability score, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the sage background. 'Class Features' As an engineer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per engineer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per engineer level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons Tools: smith's tools, tinker's tools, any one tool of your choice Saving Throws: Intelligence, Dexterity Skills: Choose three skills from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, and Religion Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: • (a) any simple weapon or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) any tool you are proficient in or (b) any martial weapon (if proficient) • (a) a scholar’s pack or (b) a dungeoneer’s pack • Leather armor, a dagger, smith's tools, tinker's tools, and 20 basic ammunition of your choice. Engineering University At 1st level, you choose a focus in Automata, Ballistics, or Fluid Dynamics, each of which is detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Portable Lab You start with a fully functional automated portable lab. Your portable lab can continuously craft one type of item even while you are fighting, traveling, or sleeping. You use your crafting bonuses, and you need to provide the raw materials and tools for crafting. The lab has disadvantage on all crafting checks while it is traveling. You can spend 1 hour to change what item the lab is crafting. If your portable lab is lost or destroyed, you can craft a new one within 24 hours out of mechanical components, ore, and/or spare parts. A portable lab requires a lot of fine tuning and maintenance, and an engineer can only upkeep one functional portable lab per day. Your portable lab is powered by readily availble fuels like wood or coal. Instead of crafting, it can be set to mine or harvest wood. A portable lab can transport a maximum of 200 pounds in addition to its own weight of 200 pounds. Your portable lab can follow you around with simple commands and/or adjustments. Invention In your tinkering, you have made discoveries and designs for new devices. At 2nd level, you gain an invention of your choice. Your invention options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain engineer levels, you gain additional inventions of your choice, as shown in the Inventions column of the Engineer table. Trap Intuition Starting at 2nd level, you have developed a knack for understanding of how mechanical traps work. You have advantage on all Perception checks against mechanical traps. A Perception check should always be rolled by either you or the GM whenever your character is near a trap, even if you aren't actively searching for traps. After recognizing a trap, you may roll an Investigation check to figure out how to avoid it. Use the DC of disabling a trap as a guideline for bypassing a trap, although the DC may vary depending on the discretion of the GM. Starting at 5th level, your experience with traps expands your understanding to magical traps. You have advantage on all Perception checks against all traps. Tool Expertise At 3rd level, choose two of your tool proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. You can choose two more of your tool proficiencies to gain this benefit at 9th level, and again at 15th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expanded Learning By 7th level, your tinkering has taught you many new things. Gain 2 more tool proficiencies or skill proficiencies from your class list. You learn two additional skill or tool proficiencies at 11th level, and again at 15th level. Trap Tinkering At 9th level, you become a master with traps that you can use your Tinker's tools to disable traps as a substitute for Thieves' tools. Additionally, you may be able to harvest components from disabled traps, up to GM discretion. Components are inert by themselves, but may be used in crafting depending on your Engineering University. A single component is usually worth 20gp, except for the Optics component which is worth 200gp and the Spring component which is worth 2gp. Expensive traps may have more than 1 salvageable component. As a guideline, components should not be worth more than one-fifth the trap's price. Possible components include: Arcane component, Acid component, Cold component, Divine component, Fire component, Force component, Lightning component, Mechanical component, Nature component, Necrotic component, Optics component, Poison component, Psychic componnent, Radiant component, Thunder component, Spring component, and Steam component At 17th level, you are so experienced with component harvesting that you can harvest components up to one-half the trap's price. Reliable Talent By 13th level, you have refined your chosen skills until they approach perfection. Whenever you make an ability check that lets you add your proficiency bonus, you can treat a d20 roll of 9 or lower as a 10. Persistent Creations At 18th level, all of your crafted items that formerly had an expiration time of less than 1 week now expire after 1 week. Also your crafted devices now require less fine tuning and maintenance. You can now upkeep 2 fully functional portable labs per day. Magnum Opus At 20th level, Engineering Universities The study of engineering is relatively new in Eberron. Engineering universities are a hub of knowledge and learning. Different engineering universities studiously specialize in different aspects of engineering. University of Automata Engineers of the University of Automata love creating pets to help themselves with everyday activities. University of Ballistics Engineers of the University of Ballistics are experts on every aspect of projectiles. For flavor, ask your GM if you can treat crossbows as steampunk firearms. Treat the firearm as a hand crossbow, light crossbow, or heavy crossbow for weapon properties, range, damage, feats, and class abilities. The firearm has rifling to fire easy-to-craft stone bullets. Steam from your portable lab winds a powerful spring to allow for easy handling. The spring only need release a small portion of its potential energy to fire a bullet. Your portable lab can easily craft cheap bullets out of common gravel and small rocks. Ranged Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in all martial ranged weapons. Ammo Crafting Starting at 1st level, your portable lab can craft enough basic ranged weapon ammo for your own use. Any ammo you craft has +1 to attack rolls. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action to make a ranged attack on your turn. Crossbow Magazine Your education included how to craft ammo magazines. Starting at 6th level, you can attach an ammo magazine to your crossbow so that you can fire 6 times before needing to reload. Reloading takes an action and uses both hands. At higher levels, your Magazine capacity increases to 12 at 10th-level and 18 at 14th-level. Special Ammunition Starting at 10th level, you can craft special ammo for your ranged weapon. Ammo crafted using special components expire after 24 hours if unused, unless otherwise noted. Elemental Ammunition By using an elemental component costing 20gp, you can craft a batch of 20 pieces of elemental ammunition of that element. Elemental ammo changes the damage type to that element and deals an extra 1d6 damage. Explosive Ammunition Explosive ammo deals its normal damage to the target, and then deals 1d4 damage in a 15-foot diameter burst centered on the target square. The damage type of the burst varies depending on the component used. One component can be crafted into 20 pieces of explosive ammunition. Calculated Shot Starting at 14th level, you can either deal damage extra damage to your ranged target equal to your Intelligence modifier or richochet your ammo to hit another target within 15 feet, dealing normal damage to both. You must decide this before rolling. University of Fluid Dynamics Engineers of the University of Fluid Dynamics study the flow of both liquids and gasses. Flamethrower Your education Inventions If an inventions has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the invention at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. Arcanum Gadget Prerequisite: 12th level You begin to understand deeper truths about the multiverse called an arcanum. Using arcanum, you are able to design gadgets that can mimic spells. Choose one 6th-level spell from any spell list as this arcanum. You can use your arcanum gadget once before it needs to recharge during your long rest. You must provide any costly material component or focus. Because of the unique nature of magic, you cannot craft another with the same blueprint even if the Arcanum Gadget is lost or destroyed. At higher levels, you may pick this as your invention again up to 2 more times. If you choose this as your invention again, you choose one 7th-level spell that can be cast in this way. Choosing this a 3rd time allows you to choose one 8th-level or 9th-level spell that can be cast in this way. You regain all uses of your Arcanum Gadgets when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your Arcanum Gadgets. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC '= 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Spell attack modifier '= your proficiency bonus + your intelligence modifier Flask Launcher You have created a ranged weapon capable of launching alchemical flasks double their max thrown distance. It is a ranged weapon with the ammunition, two-handed, and loading properties. You may add your proficiency bonus to ranged attack rolls using the flask launcher. Alchemical flasks shot with the launcer deal their normal damage plus you add your Intelligence bonus to the damage rolls. Other characters that use your flask launcher do not add their proficiency bonus to attack rolls nor any Intelligence bonus to damage rolls. If lost or damaged, you can craft a new flask launcher with 20gp worth of mechnical components in addition to spare parts. Gravitational Wave Bomb Prerequisite: 5th level You have designed blueprints for a bomb that can temporarily disrupt gravity. When triggered, a Gravitational Wave Bomb pulls any object or creature within 10 feet to its location. If the object or creature weighs between than 500 lbs and 1000 lbs, it is only pulled 5 feet. Any creature over 1000 lbs or not completely in the 10 foot radius is immune to the pull. A batch of 3 Gravitational Wave Bombs requires 20 gp worth of Force components. You can craft 1 batch within 8 hours. Unused bombs expire in 24 hours. Hyperbolic Shoes Prerequisite: proficiency in Cobbler's tools Comfortable and supportive shoes do wonders. Anyone wearing the ergonomic design can travel for 9 hours a day before a Forced March, instead of 8. Additionally, the wearer has a +1 bonus on any ability check that uses the feet, such as, balancing, jumping, running, or sneaking. You start with 1 pair of Hyperbolic Shoes for yourself when you choose this invention, but you can craft more for your party. Ranged Scope Through your tinkering, you created a scope out of spare parts. Choose a ranged weapon to attach a scope to. All your ranged attacks from that ranged weapon have a +2 bonus to attack rolls. You can attach the scope to your automata. The scope only works for you and your automata since it requires so much fine tuning. You can craft another scope within 8 hours using optics component costing 200gp in addition to spare parts. You may forego the cost of the optics component if you are proficient in Glassblower's tools. Superfood Dessert Prerequisite: proficiency in Cook's utensils This nutritional delicacy is the finest in culinary science. It is good for you and tastes irresistible too. It doesn't replace your main dish if you don't want it to, and leaves room in your stomach for your favorite libations. Anyone who eats a serving of Superfood Dessert gains +1 to all their Constitution ability checks for 24 hours. The Superfood Dessert can be prepared from either common herbs or rare fruits. '''Engineers in Eberron Engineers in Khorvaire are a new faction. The Dragonmarked Houses have varying degrees of animousity directed at engineers and Engineering Universities. Engineering Universities Many University engineers join the Tinkers Guild which are a group of roaming tradesmen who travel town to town repairing damaged goods. Category:Classes